Maaf, Deku
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: "Kacchan" / "Aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?" Warn : OOC, Shounen-ai, alur ngebut (mungkin), FF nonhumor pertama


Disc : Boku no Hero Academia _by_ **Horikoshi Kohei-sensei**

Cerita ini punya **say** **a**

Warn : OOC, mungkin ada typo, alur ngebut(mungkin), ini Shounen-ai, FF nonhumor dan boku no hero yg pertama :"D

DLDR !!!

.

.

.

.

Maaf, Deku

.

.

.

.

 _"Kacchan?_

 _"Aku mencintamu, apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?"_

.

"Bakugou.."

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, dia menatap ke luar jendela dengan sebelah tangan yang digunakan untuk menengadah.

"Hei, Bakugou!"

Masih tidak dijawab, karena sang pemilik nama masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya

"...Kacchan."

Kali ini, dengan cepat dia menoleh.

Namun, bukan orang berambut hijau lumut yang telah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya itulah yang ada di sana, melainkan orang berambut jabrik merah menyala dengan senyum yang menyebalkan. Cih, dia sengaja memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu dan mengubah suaranya.

"Huh?" dengan suara serak beratnya dia menjawab seadanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya." Kirishima -orang yang tadi memanggilnya- bertanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?"

Bakugou hanya diam tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan kelas, memang saat ini sudah waktunya pulang tapi di luar sedang hujan deras. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" Kirishima mencoba menahan pundak pemilik _quirk_ ledakan itu, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis kasar. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Sial, ada apa sih dengan dia? Masih menyebalkan sih, tapi kesannya jadi sedang reda saja." Kirishima mengomel pada Kaminari yang mengiyakan pernyataan itu, di benak mereka terpatri wajah Bakugou dengan alis menukik kebawah dan mulut yang selalu maju ke depan, mengucapkan kata-kata umpatan yang harusnya tidak pantas untuk diucapkan oleh anak seumurannya.

Di saat yang sama, Todoroki pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, membuat hembusan napas lega keluar dari beberapa insan di sana karena suhu yang akhirnya tidak terlalu dingin... Ya, Todoroki tidak sengaja mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya sehingga membuat suhu ruangan yang memang cukup dingin karena hujan di luar itu semakin menurun.

"Dia juga, raut mukanya menjadi lebih kaku dari sebelumnya." Kirishima mengomel lagi, dan diiyakan lagi oleh Kaminari, kini Iida juga ikut mengiyakan. "Haah.. Kenapa dua orang berkemampuan menyeramkan seperti mereka bisa _badmood_ seperti sekarang sihh??" Kali ini Kaminari yang protes, dan sukses membuat murid-murid yang masih ada di kelas mengiyakan fakta barusan.

"Kalau alasannya, bukankah sudah jelas?" Asui Tsuyu mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng, lalu menunjuk meja dibelakang meja Bakugou.

Yang diatasnya terdapat vas berisi bunga.

~o0o~

Bakugou melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Bukan ke arah rumahnya, tapi ke tempat lain. Tidak memedulikan bajunya yang mulai basah karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda, seperti hatinya. Meski orang-orang bilang bahwa keadaannya sekarang menjadi reda, kenyataannya sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang tahu itu, hanya tuhan dan dirinya.. Ah, mungkin orang itu akan tahu.

Orang itu.

Kalau saja dia masih ada di sini bersamanya.

Pikirannya kalang kabut, menerka-nerka kejadian masa lalu, yang sudah berwarna kelabu, membuat gejolak perasaan ini semakin berderu. Katakan bahwa dia sedang puitis, dia tidak peduli. lebih tepatnya tidak ingin peduli. Terlalu malas untuk peduli

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, dia akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Di depannya, terdapat sebongkah batu yang kokoh dan terukir sebuah kenyataan yang naas.

.

 _Midoriya Izuku_

 _Lahir :_ _15 Juli_

 _Wafat :_ _3 Februari_

Deku, deku yang itu -yang dulunya lemah, tidak menarik dan hanya bisa menangis lalu terus berjuang untuk menggapai mimpinya dan hampir bisa mengalahkannya, deku yang suka menggumam panjang lebar yang lebih mirip seperti membaca sebuah mantra kutukan, deku dengan senyuman bodohnya, deku yang selalu membuat perasaannya tak karuan begitu berada di dekatnya,

Deku yang sangat dicintainya.

Sudah tiada.

Ini terjadi karena ulah penjahat kurang ajar yang menculiknya dan menyerangnya habis-habisan. Keadaannya saat itu sudah kepayahan, karena dia baru melakukan penyembuhan dan energinya kurang. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka baik dari serangannya sendiri atau serangan si penjahat, meski -dia akui- dia cukup terbiasa akan hal itu, tapi energinya saat itu sudah sangat minim. Kebetulan saja ada seorang pegawai kantoran yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sepulang dari kantor dan langsung menemukan Midoriya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, namun dia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke sana. Penjahat -kita sebut saja _pembunuh_ \- itu pun belum ditemukan hingga sekarang

Bakugou menyesal saat itu, sebenarnya beberapa saat sebelumnya Midoriya mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Bakugou menolaknya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke rumah, agar Midoriya tidak bisa mengikutinya. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berjalan pulang bersama lagi, namun karena gengsi, dia tidak mau.

 _Andai saja saat itu kuterima tawarannya,_

 _Maka tidak akan berakhir begini._

Di tengah lamunannya, dia mendengar langkah kaki -sangat jelas dari cipakan air yang menggenang

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Ah, suara menyebalkan itu.

Langkah kaki itu mendekat, berhenti di samping Bakugou, sebelah tangan orang itu menggenggam payung dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam bunga.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Dasar orang setengah-setengah."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Midoriya."

"Tck."

Todoroki Shoto, orang lain yang berdiri di depan makam itu pun berlutut untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan nisan, lalu berdoa. Bakugou hanya menatap kelakuan orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri kembali di samping Bakugou. Mengatur payung yang digenggamnya agar dapat melindungi mereka berdua dari rintik hujan.

~o0o~

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka, hanya menatap nisan di depan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Todoroki bertanya agar suasanya tidak menjadi canggung.

"..." Bakugou tidak menjawab.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," lanjutnya, "kita sama-sama mencintainya. Dia orang yang sangat baik, pada semua orang. Tapi aku tetap memiliki perasaan spesial kepadanya."

Bakugou masih menyimak.

"Dia dapat meyakinkan hatiku, Setiap melihat senyumannya aku merasa jantungku berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tingkahnya yang terkadang terlalu panik itu juga terlihat lucu di mataku."

 _Ah, sama denganku_ , kata Bakugou di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi, aku ingin melihat senyum itu lebih banyak lagi, aku ingin dia menyemangatiku dan mendorong semangatku lagi. Aku ingin kami bertanding dengan sportif lagi."

 _Aku juga memikiki perasaan seperti itu_ , balas Bakugo dalam hati.

"Tapi.. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

 _Ah, iya juga.._

"Padahal aku.. Sangat mencintainya."

 _Ya, aku juga._

Agak menyebalkan karena orang yang dia benci justru merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Agak aneh, padahal kami bertemu belum lama ini, tapi aku sudah langsung menafsirkan perasaan ini sebagai 'cinta', dan fakta bahwa siang malam aku memikirkannya, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah pusing meladeninya."

Todoroki mengehentikan bicaranya, suasana hening kembali lagi.

"...Hey, manusia setengah-setengah."

"Aku memiliki nama, kau tahu."

"Jika ada satu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Deku, apa itu?"

Todoroki terdiam mendengar hal itu. Tapi, dia lebih memilih untuk fokus menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap-usap nisan yang basah terkena air hujan. Satu kata. Satu kata yang sudah sepantasnya diberikan padanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Midoriya.."

Senyuman sedih dia berikan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tanpa disadari etetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya dan langsung tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

Seketika, ekspresi Todoroki berubah menjadi terkejut. Terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum tulus sambil mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

Bakugou hanya diam menyaksikan itu, tak ingin memikirkan kalau orang yang ada di dekatnya ini sedang gila atau semacamnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menutupi perasaan yang semakin bergejolak di dadanya

"Baiklah, Bakugou. Aku pamit duluan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Todoroki berlalu.

Sekarang, tinggal dirinya dan deku.

Ada hal yang ingin dia katakan, tapi dia ragu.

Matanya tak sanggup lagi menampung air mata dan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja.

Dirinya tak sanggup menahan rasa ini lagi, dia ingin mengeluarkannya.

Dia bimbang, kepercayaan diri yang biasa dia banggakan tiba-tiba menciut.

Dia terjatuh dan bersujud, mengatakan hal yang dia pendam sedari tadi.

.

.

" _Jika ada satu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Deku, apa itu?"_

 _._

"Maaf.. Maaf, Maafkan aku, Deku. Itu salahku, harusnya aku bersamamu.. Ini salahku, Maafkan aku.." air matanya terus keluar selagi dia menuturkan perkataan maaf.

Seorang Bakugou Katsuki meminta maaf sambil bersujud? Kemanakah harga diri dan keegoisan yang biasa dia sombongkan?

Sepertinya hilang tersapu badai yang sedang melanda pikirannya.

Dia masih bersujud memegangi nisan itu sambil terisak.

Dia tahu, Deku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Dia tahu, tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

Meski begitu, dia tetap harus mengatakannya, agar hati terasa lebih lega, kalau kata orang bijak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deku, sangat mencintaimu.." dia meremas rumput di sekitarnya.

Seketika, sejumput memori dari masa lalunya terngiang di kepalanya.

_

" _Kacchan?"_

 _"Apa?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?_ "

" _HAH? Tidak mungkin! Tidak akan!"_

_

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, idiot!!"

"Tapi kau tak akan bisa membalas perasaanku.."

Di selingan isak tangisnya itu, dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dekat kepalanya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, bermaksud melihat apa kehangatan itu.

Itu adalah sosok bersurai hijau lumut yang sangat dicintainya, sedang mengatupkan tangannya di wajah Bakugou sambil tersenyum, senyuman terindah yang pernah dia lihat, membuat dirinya terdiam.

Bakugou menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kacchan."

Matanya bersiap menumpahkan air mata lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kacchan."

Bakugou bergerak untuk memeluk sosok itu, namun yang dirasakannya hanya udara hampa. Bakugou kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menunduk ke arah tanah. Tangisan dan raungannya semakin kencang, dia menggenggam erat-erat lengannya. Dadanya bergemuruh, antara perasaan senang, lega, terharu, da lainnya.

Saat kondisinya sudah lebih baik, dia memeluk nisan itu tak peduli jika bajunya akan basah -bajunya dari tadi sudah basah. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, dia berkata,

"Terima kasih, deku. Maaf menunggu lama, akhirnya aku bisa membalas perasaanmu."

-END

[A/N]

-Pojok curhatan author-

AHAHAHA, AHAAHAHA. APA INI? SAYA NULIS GENRE INI? PASTI ADA YANG TIDAK BERES DENGAN DIRI INI. Ohoq- ini FF nonhumor pertama wey ;w;) ini juga FF pertama di fandom boku no hero academia =3=)/ biasanya kan gabisa lepas dari humor.. bahkan di bagian serius pasti ada aja sablengnya.. disini ane coba ga pake gituan, WAH JADI KECE ( /GAJE?) UHUY. OOC, OOC, OOC PARAH. Todoroki jadi banyak ngomong yhaaa Ini lagi, Kacchan. Songongmu mana naq?! /hush/ ini lagi, judulnya pas sama ceritanya gk ya? / . yaiks :"3

Yha intinya ini FF coba-coba tanpa genre humor yang pertama :") mind to RnR ??


End file.
